Alec-453 (Jokester123)
Alec-453 is a Spartan candidate in the SPARTAN-IV Program. Alec was apart of the program for three rigorous years where he trained to his best. He is one of the lucky survivors of the program. Alec-453 is a great Spartan. He is focused and collective. The only reason he wasn't chosen to become one of the five squad leaders of the Spartan program was because there were others who had reached beyond their potential as a Spartan. Alec never pushed himself more than he needed to. This trait would be good for someone forced to live off the land. He would be able to conserve his energy Omega VII Alec-453 participated in the Battle of Omega VII alongside most of his other Spartan-IVs that weren't assigned to the UNSC Infinity. After the UNSC had taken back New Salam, it was time to attack Old Salam. The Jiralhanae controlled all of the city. Two huge Corvettes rested over Old Salam and they were deploying troops to the city. General Wagonfear had assigned the Spartans to destroy the two Corvettes. Alec-453 had been split into Charlie Division under Connor-499's command. Charlie Division had been more than successful in destroying their Corvette. They had done so before Alpha Division, placed under Aaron-426's control. After they had completed the mission and placed the bomb in the Corvette, Charlie Division was called to the battle. They helped in destroying the last anti-air gun stationed in Old Salam. The Spartans were awarded in their victory and later debriefed at Earth. Installation 01 After the Battle of Omega VII, the UNSC had discovered a Forerunner Spire on the planet. The Spire held information on the where abouts of Installation 01. Jace's squad didn't have a name like the others. Alec was assigned to Jace-472's squad along with Zoey-431, Israel-481, and Jasper-485. The squad was placed on the UNSC Forever where they would be later deployed onto Halo. Dr. Catherine Halsey of the Office of Naval Intelligence needed assistance because she was going to be doing first-hand research on Halo. Jace and Zoey were split from the squad to assist Halsey. Jace had put Alec-453 in charge of the squad during his absense. Later, Alec, Israel, and Jasper were fighting the Jiralhanae face to face alongside General Wagonfear. They had managed to push the Jiralhanae deeper into the mausoleum. As they pressed on, the later encountered the Flood. The Flood had been released by someone! This meant danger. Alec, his squad, and the General all rushed back to the Forever. By the time they got there, the Frigate had been taken down by the Flood. Afterward, the Communications were down. They had to protect themselves until help could arrive. Suddenly, a distress message had made it through the downed Comms. It was from an ODST named Dylan. He was trapped in the mausoleum and requested assistance. He also gave out his coordinates. Alec responded to just sit tight and stay hidden, help was on the way. The squad and Wagonfear had gotten on a Warthog and they zoomed through the mausoleum courtyard. Then, as Alec made his way into the mausoleum, they found Dylan. Dylan was over a dead ODST's body. They had collected themselves and made way for the exit. Once Alec had left the mausoleum, the Comms were back up. After he contacted the [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H SuperHuman]] for pick up, the UNSC ''Forever ''had been destroyed by a Sangheili bomb. The pelican came and they were taken to safety. Eventually, Jace was rescued and they returned home. Zoey had sadly died along with Halo. It was over. Category:Spartan Category:Characters Category:Post War Saga